Hail Mary
by DebC75
Summary: Love was supposed to conquer all. Only it hadn't, not this time


Disappointed -- NCIS 100moods

Disappointed -- NCIS 100moods

Title: Hail Mary

Fandom: NCIS

Characters: Gibbs, DiNozzo

Prompt: #28 Disappointed

Word Count: 690

Rating: PG-13

Warnings/Spoilers: established slash relationship, spoilers for Hiatus (parts 1 & 2)

Summary: Love was supposed to conquer all. Only it hadn't, not this time.

"You don't remember, do you?"

The question was out of Tony's mouth as soon as the door had closed behind him. He'd offered to drive Gibbs home... because Gibbs had come with Ziva from the hospital and because Tony needed to be the one to do it. He'd needed to know that the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach was wrong.

"Is there something I should remember?" was Gibbs' answer, but the expression on his face as he turned to face Tony said more than it should have. He clearly had not expected Tony to follow him into the house, despite the fact that he'd done it enough in the past.

Yes, Tony didn't say as he stared at his -- former -- boss. But his heart sunk. He'd been right; Gibbs didn't remember. Tony knew something had been off today when Ziva had shown up with Gibbs. He'd said all the right things -- almost. But the timing hadn't been right. He didn't quite look at the people whose name he was saying, whom he was supposed to be speaking to. Did he really remember that Ducky's mother had forgotten him? Had he really known which was McGee or DiNozzo before one of them had reacted?

No, Tony didn't think so.

He hadn't wanted to be right about this. He'd wanted to believe that Ziva had just gone to the hospital, spoken to him or did whatever the hell she'd done, and their Gibbs was back for go. His Gibbs. Except that his Gibbs would have remembered everything there was to remember.

This man who was studying him like he didn't belong here... wasn't his Gibbs at all.

"No, boss, I guess not," he finally answered, the disappointment showing in his voice. He fidgeted, shifting his weight from side to side and then finally made as if to leave. "If you need anything..." Or if you remember anything. "... my number's on your fridge." It'd been there for a while now, even though Gibbs had memorized it almost immediately.

"Thank you, DiNozzo," said Gibbs, his tone implying this was also 'good-bye.'

Tony almost made it to the door, however, when a sudden fear caused his chest to seize. If he walked out the door now-- without doing or saying something -- would he ever get Gibbs back? Would they ever regain what they'd lost because of the explosion?

No, Tony didn't think so.

He stopped and turned back around. Gibbs was looking around the room as if he didn't recognize half of it as his own stuff. He looked at Tony in total confusion.

"Is there something else I can for you, DiNozzo?" he asked, and he almost sounded like the real Gibbs.

"Yeah, there is, boss," Tony said, crossing the room with more determination than he'd felt in a long time. Face to face with the man he loved and who had once loved him, he did the unthinkable. He placed a hand on either side of Gibbs' face. "Remember," he said passionately and then kissed the stunned the Marine soundly.

The kissed ended when Gibbs pushed him roughly away.

"What the hell was that?!" was Gibbs reaction, although it was clear he knew it was. Technically speaking. But he didn't actually give Tony a chance to answer him before issuing a command of "Get out! Get out now!"

Tony was outside before he even knew what was happening. Everything was a blur in his mind. It had been his last ditch effort... the Hail Mary play at the end of a long, difficult game. He'd wanted... no, he'd needed for that kiss to work. For Gibbs to remember how much they'd meant to one another just last week.

But that hadn't happened and the look on Gibbs' face when he'd ended the kiss was worse than a slap in the face. He'd been disgusted, repulsed... hell, he'd probably never talk to Tony again now.

"What did you expect, you big dummy?" Tony asked himself as he drove home alone. A lot, in fact. Love was supposed to conquer all. Only it hadn't, not this time.


End file.
